


Find my way back to you [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, but not really, kind of major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: So long story short, I began to make this fanvid in November for one of our Convention's amv/fmv contest, buuuuuuuut things happened and here we are months later.I'm not 100% proud of this videos, cause it's mostly just a combination of my previous videos, but there are some new scenes and audio bits, so enjoy :) And also "slash" is forbidden thing at most of our Conventions, because of it's diviant nature, so this video is mostly kind of brotherly bonding thingy?! xD
Relationships: Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural)
Kudos: 1





	Find my way back to you [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://youtu.be/Oo78yaLDOHs  
> ______________________________________________  
> ♪♬♫♬♪ Where you can find me (=^_^=) ♪♬♫♬♪:  
> Russian cosplay channel:  
> https://www.youtube.com/LenaRainby  
> VK - https://vk.com/lena_rainby  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/lena_rainby  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/lena_rainby  
> Ficbook: https://ficbook.net/authors/405044
> 
> Thanks a lot for watching, hope you enjoyed it (=^_^=) !!!


End file.
